Happy Birthday! Who's Dead?
by Official Scroll Keeper
Summary: It's Gus' birthday and Shawn forgot!


Ok, so here is the deal. Today, June 17 is my friends 16th birthday. I wasn't home today when she called and I am completely broke. She always gives me the best Christmas and Birthday presents and I know it's the thought that counts but…I feel bad I can't do the same for her. So I am going to do my best to write a Fanfic for her.

Her name is:

Miss Amy (Gussy) Bee

And she is one of the most awesome people in the entire world! So if you guys could just _**REVIEW **_this story and leave her a happy birthday wish, that would be awesome!

Thankies!

P.S. it can be a belated birthday wish if that's what it takes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Psych, although I do own the nickname Shauna while my friend does own the nickname Gussy…but that is unimportante at the moment.

* * *

Little Gus was walking to school. He walked to Shawns house so they could walk togther.

When Gus rang the doorbell Shawn's dad, Henry, opened the door. "Shawn will be right out Gus. He's finishing his breakfast. Do you want to come in and wait and I can give you two a ride to school?"

Gus nodded gratefully as he reached up to take off his helmet.

"Where is your bike? Do you want to leave it here or do you want me to drop it off at your house?"

Gus walked inside and said, "I don't have my bike here. My mom made me wear this helmet because she was worried about me being safe while I was walking to school."

Shawn who had been in the kitchen digging around in the cereal box for the toy, heard what Gus said and burst out laughing as Gus walked into the kitchen.

"Shawn!" His father all but shouted at him.

"Sorry Gus."

Gus shrugged and Shawn picked up the cereal box again.

"Shawn we don't have time for you to dig the prize out of a newly opened box this morning. It's just going to have to wait." Henry said as he took the box and put it away.

"Go get into the truck, both of you."

Gus and Shawn walked outside and jumped into the truck.

"So what do you want to do today Gus?" Shawn asked. "We could play secret agents. As long as I can be Agent 007."

Gus shook his head.

"Fine, how about we spy on the teachers and see what really goes on in the teachers lounge?"

Gus shrugged.

"Well what do _you_ want to do then?" Shawn asked Gus getting frustrated. _I thought the teachers lounge was a good idea._

"I want…it doesn't matter."

Shawn shrugged. "ok then, the teacher's lounge it is."

Gus didn't reply and turned to look out the window.

Henry came out of the house and got in the truck.

They were off to school.

* * *

When they got to school Gus left his helmet in the bed of the truck. Even if he was a nerd he did not want to be caught dead with a helmet and no bike.

"All right, we got here about five minutes early. Come on let's go sneak into the school and take a peek inside the teachers room."

"Whatever Shawn you go have fun. I'm going to go inside and wait for class to start."

"But you _have_ to come with me!"

"No Shawn. I don't _have_ to do anything with you."

"Oh, come on Gus I can't make a new scientific discovery without my best friend."

"How is finding out that the teachers just sit in there to relax or work and be away from kids scientific?"

Shawn shrugged. "I don't know it just sounded good."

Gus glared at Shawn. "Well does this sound, I'm not your best friend anymore. Find yourself a new one!" Then he stalked off.

"But Gus…well fine then!"

Shawn walked off in the opposite direction.

Once the bell rang for school to start everyone rushed inside.

Shawn and Gus had the same class together as they always did.

_Uh oh,_ Gus thought as he walked into the classroom and saw Shawn sitting in his seat. _I forgot we have assigned seating, maybe I can trade someone._

He looked around but didn't see anyone who would trade with him. _Besides no one would trade with me anyway. No one wants to sit next to Shawn. He'd pester them to often for anyone to handle it._

"Well, you can just ignore him then Gus." _That's gonna be hard._ He thought as he slowly approached his seat then he sat down in his seat next to Shawn.

Shawn was unusually quiet and didn't pester Gus like Gus thought he would have.

_That's odd. Maybe he remembers now and he feels bad._

Gus glanced over at Shawn to find him doodling some plant on a piece of paper.

_Whatever, I don't care if he didn't remember today was my birthday._ Gus thought, even though he knew it wasn't true.

The teacher walked in then and passed out a worksheet.

"Now don't forget to put the date on it, like we've been practicing," said the teacher.

Shawn looked up. "Hey Gus, what's the date?" He asked quietly.

Gus pretened not to hear him.

"Whatever. Hey Abby, what's the date?"

Abby, a girl in their class who thought Shawn was annoying, looked up quizzically.

_Why is he asking me? Why wouldn't Gus answer?_

As girls usually do, Abby began to thrive on the juicy gossip she'd just picked up.

"It's the 17th."

"Thanks Abby."

She nodded and went back to her work.

Shawn wrote it down on the paper.

_Wait a minute…the 17__th__…what was special about today?_

Shaw suddenly had an epiphany. "Oh!" Recognition had dawned.

_Of course, that explains it…but how will I make it up to Gus?_

He looked up at his best friend then his thoughts turned to lunch and he got distracted trying to remember what they were having today.

Shawn got up and walked over to the teacher.

"Mrs. Haslem? I don't feel very well. May I go to the nurse's office and lay down."

Mrs. Haslem looked down at him suspiciously, but nodded her head.

"Thanks." Shawn said walking slowly out the door, holding his stomach as if he were nauseated.

Gus looked up. _Where is he going? Probably just going to sneak into the teachers lounge._ He shrugged and went back to his work.

Gus was a little worried when it was time for lunch though, and Shawn still wasn't back.

_Was he really sick? What if he dies and it's my fault because I drove him to it? I shouldn't have overreacted._

Gus worried all the way down to the cafeteria and all through the lunch line.

When Gus was seated at a table Abby walked up to him and asked, "Hey Gus, where's Shawn?"

"He's dead and it's all my fault!" Gus practically shouted.

"What? Did you murder him?"

"Who's dead?"

Gus turned around.

Shawn was standing there holding a tray of food.

Gus got up and ran over to Shawn. He poked him just to prove it wasn't a ghost which he firmly believed in because of his friend, Wilting Flower. That is another story however.

"I thought you were dead and it was my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's ok buddy. Besides it's my fault."

Abby looked disgusted that her gossip was gone in so short a time and walked away.

Shawn sat down across from Gus and passed him a platre with food on it.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Pineapple Upside down cake. Happy Birthday Gus."

Gus smiled, "Thanks Shawn."

"Oh by the way Gus, you know that assignment I skipped out on to make that cake? I will probably need to copy it."

"Ok, wait you made this Shawn?"

Shawn nodded and smiled. "Don't worry the lunch lady helped me and supervised. It isn't poisoned. I promise."

Gus looked at the cake tentatively and told Shawn, "Fine you it a small bite first, if you don't die…I'll eat it."

Shawn shrugged took a bite and was perfectly fine. He just went on eating the rest of his lunch.

Gus studied him carefully then took a bite of the cake. It was pretty good he had to admit.

Suddenly Shawn started choking. Gus' head shot up with a startled expression on his face.

Shawn keeled over and fell off the bench.

_Oh no! I'll be next. Stupid Shawn I didn't know he wanted to off so bad that he'd commited scuicide to kill me!_

Suddenly Shawn stood up laughing.

Gus hadn't realized it but his heart rate was beating so fast he was so exhausted he had to sit down.

"Shawn! I feel like I just ran a marathon! What did you do that for!?"

Shawn got up and sat down. "Well I wondered how you would react if I was really dead. You didn't do to well."

"I thought I was gonna be next, what did you expect."

"Well you should've layed it on thick. I expected girls to be crying all over and you to be lying next to me."

"Shawn!" Shouted Gus.

Shawn just smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Gus."

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it and we'll cross our fingers and hope my friend Miss Amy Bee likes it.

So yeah, review and TELL MY FRIEND HAPPY BIRTHDAY! GIVE HER A BIRTHDAY WISH!

Thankies!

OSK


End file.
